1. Field to Which Invention Relates
This invention relates to a bucket holder and a bucket securely carried thereby in an upright attitude on a vertical post or wall. The bucket holder is formed from an elongated generally flat strip of spring metal provided with its lower end out turned and cooperative with an adjustable slide to supportingly interlatch with the bucket lip and having at its upper end an adjustable clasp into which the bail is imprisoned.
2. Background Art of the Invention
In the past, buckets have been hung on the side of a wall by using hooks or angle irons fastened to the wall or cast wall brackets which may have a lip on the lower end for engaging the lip of the bucket and some type of pin or hook over which the bail may also be fastened at the upper end of the bracket. Applicants co-pending application Ser. No. 232,734 filed Feb. 9, 1981, now abandoned for bucket teaches a bucket holder constructed from a single piece of spring sheet metal wherein the lower end is upturned in a somewhat "J" shape to engage the lip of the bucket and wherein a spring clasp having interengageable downturned and upturned clasp portions formed from the single sheet of metal at the upper end of the bucket holder, engages the bail of the bucket.